Content Suitable For Most Ages
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Seto x Jounuchi.  This is a new pairing for me.  All I'm trying to do is write it so you can feel the attraction, why Seto would break his usual rule about not hanging out with the Yuugi-tachi, and why Jou would put up with someone who's such an asshole.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahashi, and this work is only a very appreciative celebration, from which I hope to derive no profit of any kind.

The October breeze scuds leaves past their feet. It rustles the corn husks in the garden-plot across from them. It's risky coming out here during their morning break, when there's not much time, and there's always the chance someone might want to talk to one of the Ag teachers. But Seto doesn't like to wait. He says they spend enough time apart already.

"You and your brother, you have fun together, right?"

Seto scowls. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jou kicks at a chunk of dirt. He looks at the ground, and at his shoes, which used to be white, and now are sort of ground-colored. "Why's everything gotta mean something?" he says. "Means you got Mokuba. You aren't dying from loneliness just because I'm not around."

He thinks about Mokuba, about how his eyes always change when he looks at his big brother, and how he never talks about anything but him. Sometimes he wishes he had a Mokuba, or that he could be someone else's Mokuba, Seto's, maybe.

Maybe his thoughts show on his face, because he hears a warning tone in Seto's voice, as he says, "don't get needy on me, Puppy."

Jou looks over and sees him watching him. The wind is blowing Seto's school coat around his legs. It blows his hair across his face, and for a minute his blue eyes don't show. It's just the frown on his face that Jou can see, and he's always got that, so it doesn't tell him anything.

"I wonder how long we could stay here before someone caught us." He makes his own voice light, kind of playful. "What if a teacher came over here. What if Mrs. Zigler came by and saw me do this," he grabs Seto around the neck as he says it, "or Mr. Watanabe caught us doin' this," as he leans in, his lips finding Seto's, their tongues touching, familiar and exciting at the same time. "You ever think about getting caught, Kaiba?"

Seto's hands catch his, imprisoning them behind his back. "I think you talk too much," he says.

From far away, they hear the bell sound for Third Block.

"We don't have to leave," Jou says. "Probably no one will come out here during class."

"Unlike you, I don't ignore my responsibilities," Seto says. "And I won't let you ignore yours either, Puppy. Move." He gives Jou a swat on his ass to push him. "And be on time at at lunchtime," he says. "I don't like having to wait."

Jou leaves. Maybe he's not so jealous of Mokuba after all, he thinks, as he heads for his next class, taking the corridors in long strides, with his green jacket flapping behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahashi, and this work is only a very appreciative celebration, from which I hope to derive no profit of any kind.

"I told you already, I'm not takin' money from you." He doesn't look at him as he says it, but Jou knows what he'd see if he did: Burning eyes glaring at him; is there such a thing as a blue flame? Because that's what Seto's eyes look like when he gets like this, like blue flames that'll burn a hole if he looks at you for too long.

"You take his money, all right." Every word comes out like a slap, like slap, slap, slap, and even though he doesn't want to, Jou winces.

"It's paid dating," he says. "You know what that means."

"It means you're a whore." Seto slams the words out. Everybody around them would hear him, that is if there were anyone around them anyway. There isn't, of course; that's why they come here at lunchtime, out behind the Ag building past the student farm plots, is so they can get a little privacy. A sheep in the pen opposite them looks up when Seto yells, but that's all the reaction they get, and he just looks at them for a minute, then goes back to what he was eating.

"What do you do when you're together?" Seto growls. His voice is lower now, and not even the sheep looks up when he says it.

"We don't fuck, if that's what you mean," Jou says. "That's one of the ground rules of the" –

"Yeah, yeah, I know: It's _one __of __the __ground __rules __of __the __Agency_. What do you do together?"

Jou rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth, but before he can answer, Seto moves close, grips him by the shirt collar. "You're mine, Mutt," he says. "It makes me sick thinking about you with anyone else, especially that crazy American."

They move closer. Jou can feel Seto's touch gentle a little. He can smell the coffee he drank this morning, and the faint spicy scent of the cologne he uses when he shaves. He breathes out, smelling like school corndogs himself, probably, and the sweet, baby-smell of the milk they always serve with lunch.

"What do you do together?" Seto asks again, softer, this time.

"We talk about his wife and shit," Jou says. "What do you think, we talk about you or something?"

They're very close now, their faces touching, Seto's hands are on his waist, his own, cup the curve of the young CEO's ass-cheeks. Seto's eyes are soft-blue, that pretty color they get, that only Jou ever gets to see, he thinks, like sunlit water maybe, or like the sky on a cloudless summer morning.

"Do you?" he asks.

Jou grins. "Pegasus tells me you're the hottest guy in Domino," he says, "and I tell him I agree."

Seto grins too. "For once, I agree with Pegasus." He leans in close, and takes the kiss they've both been wanting.


End file.
